1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly, to an electrical card connector provided with a guiding section for guiding the card into the electrical card connector to prevent the electrical card from being scraped.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card readers retrieve the information or data stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smart phones, PDAs, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications, etc.
Example of prior art card-receiving connectors comprises an insulative housing, a shield shell, a plurality of contacts and at least a detecting switch; the shield shell lays over the insulative housing and forms a receiving space together with insulative housing. The detecting switch is established at a side of insulative housing and including a movable switch and a stable switch, the movable switch has a contact portion which is in contact with an electrical card, and the contact portion extends into the receiving space. When the electrical card is inserted into the card connector, the contact portion is always destroyed by irregular move path of the electrical card, the flexibility of the contact portion will be affected and make the contact between the contact portion and the electrical card not stable.
Therefore, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.